


The Big Bad Wolf

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, Jonerysvalentines, Kids, Marriage, Teasing, jonerys smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: The Big Bad Wolf is a jonerys short story written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week. I selected the Prompt Day 2 - - Feb. 15: Fairytales **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**





	The Big Bad Wolf

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/26406427028/in/dateposted-public/)

**^^ Their Fairy-tale ^^**

“Once upon a time, there was a big bad wolf. He was awful really. His appetite was insatiable,” Jon said lowly. “His appetite was very specific. Although there were many different animals he could feast upon…there was _only one_ that would satisfy him.”

Jon’s loyal direwolf stretches by the fireplace and growls lowly, adding to Jon’s story telling skills. Ghost always present during this time of the night. This room is where Ghost sleeps now, always on guard.

“He had first seen the beautiful little girl when she was but a small child. She had long golden hair and had been wearing a red cloak. The wolf approached her that day in the forest, ready to eat her! But when he looked into her eyes – she cast a magical spell on him,” pausing for effect, Jon’s eyes narrow. “The big bad wolf was rendered under her control, and she knew it.”

“She patted his head and went on her merry way, not bothering to look back. That is what little fear she had! Even though just a child, she was very brave,” Jon added.

“Father, did the little girl have a name?” Jon’s daughter asks. His son sitting quietly, enjoying the story. The children ask him that question every time he tells them this story.

“The wolf didn’t learn her name, but in his heart he named her Little Red Riding Hood, because of her red cloak that day,” Jon shared. “The wolf could not believe he let such a delicious meal slip away. He was filled with self-loathing! He vowed to find her again, and enjoy his meal.”

The children giggle, the thought of a wolf being angry with himself always amusing them to no end.

“Time passes, and the big bad wolf grew more and more anxious. He was unhappy, always missing the little girl with the red hood. He convinced himself that when he found her, he would bite into her neck the first moment he could. For he was not willing to risk her casting another spell on him!” Jon emphasized.

Jon hadn’t seen his lovely wife enter the nursery, she gives him a warning look at his detailed description of how the wolf planned to kill the girl. Jon smiles at her innocently.

“Father, go on! Don’t stop there!” both children plead as his wife, now holding their infant son sits in the chair across the room from them.

Jon’s eyes darken as she pulls aside part of her robe to offer their baby a breast to drink from.

“Father, you are doing it _again_! Mother is just feeding the baby, it is not that interesting. Please finish the story!” his daughter says in her usual demanding tone.

The wife laughs _at him_ from across the room. She knows that feeding the baby is going to drive him crazy with lust. Especially since they hadn’t seen each other all day.

“As I was saying, the wolf was determined to right his previous mistake. So he searched and searched until one day he found her again. This time he followed her quietly, watching and waiting,” Jon said, his eyes watching as his wife pulls open the other side of her robe. Both of her breasts now exposed to him as his son nurses from the other. The children facing him have no idea how their mother is teasing him.

Jon frowns at her before continuing. She knows very well that she is torturing him and there is nothing he can do about it.

Not in that moment at least.

“Suddenly an hour turned to day, and then days into weeks,” Jon speaks quickly, needing to finish the story. “Until one day the little girl turned to the wolf and asked him why he was always following her. The wolf was startled, all this time he thought she didn’t know of him. But she always did.”

The children smile and lean closer to their father, wanting to hear more. Jon watches his wife move their son from one breast to the other. Her hand coaxing the baby to resume eating, she would like him to sleep through the night with a full stomach.

“The wolf thought about his oath, to devour and bite the neck of the sweet girl. But then he realized, if he killed her, he would never see her again,” Jon paused. “So the wolf decided to dedicate his life to the young girl instead. And from that day forward, he followed her wherever she went.”

Jon’s oldest two children laughed with glee, always happy to hear the happy ending.

“Bed, now,” Jon commands, then eying his wife with a cross look.

“Okay, father. Don’t be mad, we will go right to sleep!” his son promises.

Jon tucks in the oldest two. And then takes the sleeping baby from his wife’s arms so that she can also kiss her two oldest goodnight. Placing the baby in the crib and alerting the night nurse that all three are asleep, Jon grabs his wife by the elbow and practically drags her to their bedroom as she laughs.

“That was very naughty of you,” Jon hisses while pressing her against the stone wall of their room once the door was closed. “You know how much _these_ drive me insane with need.” Jon’s hands roughly pulling her robe open to expose her beautiful breasts.

Dany leans her head back against the wall, and sighs. Jon’s large rough hands begin kneading her tits. His mouth pressing kisses down the crevice between them. Dany gasps as Jon’s teeth marks the side of one of her breasts, he sucks loudly on the skin. It feels delicious but Dany tries to get him to stop.

“Jon! The children may see the mark, they are often around when I’m feeding the baby. What would I tell them?” Dany hisses, her fingers in Jon’s hair trying to pull him away.

“Tell them that the big bad wolf bit you,” Jon barks. His wife shouldn’t have teased him earlier, he can’t help how much he needs her now.

“I would rather the big bad wolf bit me somewhere else,” Dany says suggestively.

Jon stands to face her, his hands still caressing and loving on her breasts. “Tell me, where do you want my mouth?”

Dany whimpers with anticipation, touching his lips gently before bringing her fingers to her throat she pauses there. Jon smiles, about to lean forward to bite her neck he notices that her fingers begin to trail lower.

Jon watches in awe as his wife’s fingers slowly glide down her body, finally pushing past the waistband of her small clothes until he can only imagine she is touching her own sex. Dany watches him carefully, Jon gets on his knees and pulls her undergarment down to her knees and then ankles, and she is indeed touching herself as he watches.

Her other hand running her fingers through his hair. Jon leans closer and presses his mouth to her, licking slowly as her fingers keep moving. Dany groans with pleasure as Jon becomes more aggressive with his tongue.

Finally Jon guides one of her legs over his shoulder as Dany uses both hands to brace herself against the wall. Jon fucks her with his mouth, in the way he knows she loves. His wife’s orgasm shaking her and causing her to cry out loudly.

Jon then moves to leave a love mark on the inside of her thigh, commenting the children won’t see that one. Dany slaps him playfully.

Jon picks up his sated wife and carries her to their bed. Dany immediately gets on her knees, her beautiful ass enticing him.

“I want you to take me. Take me like the wolf that you are, my love,” Dany begs as she looks back at him over her shoulder.

Jon leans over her and kisses the middle of her back before entering her. He takes her hard and furiously. Their groans and cries echoing through the room. Thankful that the guards will keep the children waiting in the hall until the couple gives word it is okay to enter.

The things their mother and father do in their bedroom are not for a child to see.

They will keep the fairy-tales reserved for the nursery.

**++o+ Short Story End ++o++**


End file.
